Our Tiny Moments
by daisherz365
Summary: Nothing felt so complete, until they found each other again. Now, they have these tiny glimpses of happiness, compared with the pain it feels just. (Companion Collection to the Mini Fic: Mine & Yours) Sherlolly
1. Chapter 1

OUR TINY MOMENTS

#1 TINY HUGS

**Hi! So here starts off our next little journey with little Ezra from Mine &amp; Yours! This collection will be filled with sweet little moments in time with the family and their friends after the reunion in the third/final chapter of M&amp;Y but of course, you don't really have to read that to get what's going on. Most of it will just be cute little fluff that can be read on it's own. So I hope you enjoy it. **

**Feel free to leave suggestions of things you would like to see. I will need them. Today, I needed a little cheering up so I thought why not get this ball rolling, FINALLY!**

**much love,**

**day**

* * *

Sherlock looked down at the little boy who seemed to always been standing close enough to him to warrant his attention. He never minded it, usually waiting for him to utter a small whispered question or exclamation to usher him in the right direction. He needed guidance as much as he believed Molly when she tried to tell him that he was doing just fine with Ezra.

He was still unsure of a lot of things. Ezra and Molly had been teaching him much yet he still felt like there were many things that he still needed to learn. One thing for sure was that he could tell the younger boy's different faces. He shared a lot in his face, from the way he would gnaw down on his lower lip when he was worried or unsure. Or the way he seemed to look around when he desperately wanted to do something but had no clue if he was allowed to do it. There were so many expressions that the boy held that Sherlock had kept a log of them in the tiny room in his mind palace that held all the little things that he loved along with him.

There were key memories in there that he held dear of just the two of them and even a few of their third addition to their close knit group housed in this quaint flat.

He blinked away the thoughts as he focused on Ezra and the way his eyes shifted from the television as they sat on the floor, he was looking towards the hallway where Molly had headed not too long ago after coming home. She had pecked him on the cheek before trudging that way. She hadn't come out since.

Sherlock had known that she had had a horrible day at work, but Ezra was worried. He imagined that he didn't understand that it wasn't anything that he had done that put his Mol in a state of mopiness. She was just tired and irritated with the way the day had gone for her. She had smiled brightly when she saw her two favorite boys sitting on the floor watching telly in their pajamas.

"Lock, why's Mol stuck in her 'oom?" He posed the question while pulling on his Lock's dressing gown. It was a forest green one that Molly and Ezra had picked out for him for Christmas. It had been wore several times lately. Especially when Ezra was around.

Sherlock placed his hand atop Ezra's messy curls and mussed it up a little as he smiled. "It's not you. Mol just needs a little time to rest but I bet if you showed her how much you cared about making her feel better, she wouldn't be sad anymore."

Ezra's eyes had been dim for a time as he tried to work out what exactly he wanted to do. "Mol likes hugs right?"

Sherlock was quick to nod, vigorously as he righted himself. "I have a very reliable source who told me that she loves them. Especially when she gets them from a boy who is this tall," His hands move to over the space that he knows fits where Ezra would be if he was standing next to him and not on the ground as he continues, "and who she adores more than anyone in the world. Even me, I bet!"

Ezra giggles loudly, quieting down when he sees Sherlock place a hand over his lips but he's smiling at him. "We have to be quiet. Okay?" He mutters above as he shuffles Ezra down the hall and into the room where Molly just sat down on the bed. She looks to have just gotten out of the shower and is now in more comfortable clothes. No more sensible shoes, her hair is damp and beginning to curl a little but swept to the side.

A towel sits on her shoulder as she moves to turn only to blink when she sees Sherlock and Ezra peering at the doorway. "Well, hello." She smiled a little at the two as Ezra steps towards her just as quiet as he had been when he filtered through the corridor without her noticing.

Sherlock stands by the doorway and watches as Ezra whispers something only quietly enough that Molly could hear then he wraps his tiny arms around her neck and clings to it. He watches her peer across at him but says nothing as she holds him close to her and smiles warmly mouthing something close to his ear before picking him up and placing kisses on his neck and cheeks as he giggles.

"What was that about?" Molly asks him later when the three of them are lying close on the bed in her room - their room, nowadays. Ezra lays between them.

"He wanted to cheer you up. Seems he has that same sense of worry when something seems off as someone else I know." He's smiling at her and Molly just shakes her head at him.

Molly says nothing at all about it but looks down at the little kid nestled between the two of them and smiled brushing his hair away from his face as she kisses his brow. He stirs lightly but doesn't wake up. Molly knows he worries about a lot of things. Mostly, that he'll wake up and that he won't be with them again. Both Molly and Sherlock had promised to never go through that again. Their still working on the paperwork but it should go through soon.

Sherlock reaches for Molly's hand over Ezra as to not to startle him or cause him to wake up. It is nearly midnight now and he's been awake for far too long. His fingers lace through hers quickly as he shifts and presses his mouth to her knuckles. "He does give the best hugs." Sherlock mutters as he pulls his mouth away from her hand and scoots over so that he becomes more of a human shield than a man trying to casually lean over and express the smallest amount of affection for the two most important people in his world in this moment.

"I know." She tells him. "Thank you for sharing him with me."

Sherlock tries to bite back the word but it comes out before he can contain it from slipping through his lips. "Always." He's as much hers as he is his. No matter what anyone else might say. Ezra chose to shine his little light between the two of them. They appreciated that more than he probably knew.

The trio soon fell asleep, tiny smiles on their faces as they huddled close embracing in their own fashion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tiny Memories**

They were having dinner at the time. Instead of stowing away at the table where Sherlock first had a good glance at Ezra properly, they were plopped down on some pillows in the sitting room at the coffee table.

Mac and cheese was on the menu. This amused Molly. For one Sherlock Holmes looked like a little boy as he delightfully scooped up spoonful after spoonful of the golden pasta and shoveled it in his mouth. It was a great contrast to the younger boy who was sitting beside him and eating slower; savoring the taste in his own way.

Sherlock turned to Molly after spying her smiling face gawking at him. He gave her a "What?" kind of face before it clicked into his head that he might be a sight to her. "The last time I made or ate Mac and cheese was when I was still living with my parents. It was the dish that dad and I used to make."

He paused a moment to wipe his mouth from any sauce that might have gathered there while he was eating. "I didn't always not like to be around them. When I was younger than six, let's say I had more opportunities to be around them."

Molly swallowed slowly. It was telling when he told her something about his days as a boy. The fact that he had cooked a dish that reminded him of his father made her overwhelmed with feelings. Sherlock always struggled to connect with people but it seemed now being around Ezra was giving him more chance to reevaluate what he couldn't have and make new things happen. For him and for his son.

"Is it bittersweet now?" Molly asked quietly as she took a sip of her water and passed a glance at Ezra who was watching them both cautiously. She had a feeling there was something he wanted to say or ask.

"Not as much as you would think. I am scarred, Molly but I'm not regretful for the good moments I had with them. They want to meet him, by the way."

Molly drew in a deep breath. It was so strange to be in this situation with him. Never in a million years had she thought of the idea of meeting Sherlock's parents while also having the byline of a child being involved. Not even a child she had given birth to. She imagined they would ask a lot of questions.

Instead of discussing that stuff now, Molly decided to put it to the side and enjoy the moment. It worried her thinking about putting Ezra in a room with so many people who had shaped and formed his dad. She didn't think they would try to hurt him but there was still so much that she was coming to terms with as his guardian and mother.

"Are you enjoying your Mac and cheese, dear?" She said as she reached over and brushed Ezra's curls out of his face. He smiled at her with an enthusiastic nod. "I want more ." He told her as he pushed his bowl towards her side or the table.

Molly giggled before rising and making to grab Sherlock's empty bowl as well. She lumped their two dishes into one while carrying Ezra's tiny one in her hand as she strode off into the kitchen. Sherlock probably wouldn't be wanting anymore. He ate a large helping and more than likely would let Ezra eat more of it since he enjoyed it so much.

Molly decided to make herself some more too while she was serving more for him. She soon heard the sound of Sherlock's voice mumbling as he spoke with Ezra but she tried not to pry into what. She felt better knowing that they had private time too away from her and she would give them it at any time.

...

At the table, Ezra had called out to Sherlock who had started to fiddle with the miniature train set that he had got him a few weeks after they had come back to London. "Lock?"

"Yes?" Sherlock lifted his eyes up as Ezra moved the other train set closer to him and began to guide it closer to him. He could make it collide if he wanted to. He stopped a few meters short of doing so as he asked his question. He always had one, Sherlock smiled.

"How'd you and Moll meet? She talked bout you lots when you were gone."

Sherlock schooled his expression as he started to think back to the exact day when he had been introduced to his Moll. "Well, about eight years ago when I had just started working professionally here I got to know your Uncle Graham."

Ezra let out a giggle at Sherlock's blunder. "Silly Lock. It's Greg. Uncle Greg hates when you mess up names."

Sherlock snorted. "Uncle Greg then. He knew about my gift, how I could see things that others missed and one day I needed to see one of the people Moll was observing at work. She's told you about her job in bits. I'll leave the yucky stuff for when you're a little older but I had to try to be nice in order for her to show me the person. She had on a lovely violet blouse and I told her so. I gave her my name after she let me see it only because Uncle Greg said it was okay. She was very cautious at first to talk to me but I could tell something about her." He stopped briefly only for Ezra to rev up his need to continue with a few gentle tugs on his dressing gown.

"What did you know?"

"I could trust her. It helped me a lot later when no one else believed in me."

Ezra looked to ask another question but when he caught sight of Molly hanging back with his bowl of Mac and cheese his attention switched over. He reached out for it just as she strode over with a look on her face. It wasn't a bad look, the boy noticed it was just a little funny.

Ezra focused on his food as Molly crouched down next to Sherlock on his other side. "I was cautious, huh?" She whispered to him quietly so that Ezra couldn't hear.

"It's better than the version where you stumble because I startled you with my nice face. That's what you said or something like that." He smirked.

Molly poked him in the chest. "Are you sure that's not something your head made up, Mister Holmes?"

"Quite." He mumbled as he pecked her on the cheek.

...

_Another one for you guys! I find that Ezra makes me happy when I feel stressed and a bit unhappy. Gotta love that little guy. He's such a sweetie. _

_I have a lot of ideas now for him and more little ficlets but the meetings between him and Mycroft, and the Holmes parents are probably going to get long when I get to that part. I'm just gonna stick with the lightheartedly stuff for the mo. I do have this one that I might write next that involves a frustrated Sherlock. We'll see how that comes out. _

_Anyways let me know what you think, please? _

_much love,_

_day_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Sweetest Gift**

_For all the moms who do their best to show how much they want their kids to succeed by just being there if needed and providing for them even if it's in the smallest way._

_Personally, I can't say I have this but I'm highly appreciative of those that can. So this is for you. _

_much love, _

_day_

* * *

It was a day that was reserved for the showing of love and admiration for the struggle a parent; the mother in the equation but for Molly this wasn't an easy feat. Her mother had been there only some of the time. Her most significant memory was in the days of the last for her father's life. She had sat by and watched her interact with her dad and they had shared tea when they had been rushed out of the room through the worse of it.

That really wasn't anything pressing. Molly had worked through university and medical school just to ensure she had enough to get by. She talked with her mother shortly in those days knowing that being in the medical field was not on her mums list of favorite choices that Molly had decided on her own. Nor was a choice in interest in Sherlock Holmes.

From the beginning of their rocky acquaintanceship, to the beginning of their bond as friends and now in a committed relationship. It wasn't ideal in her mum's eyes or mind. Which made it ten times more difficult when she had Ezra in the picture and she had agreed to meet her.

Sherlock had never asked much about Molly's mum. He knew they talked very rarely and that she hadn't doted much on her as a child. Some parents showed their love differently. Sherlock could not say that his had never not loved him. They had misunderstood him as it were a rule with the rest of the people who didn't try to get to know him. However, he had dealt with plenty of worse casualties. He could manage a disgruntled mother or two and had several times before - none of them actually his own.

They had come to an agreement that she wouldn't be meeting Ezra yet. Not as long she was so hostile to either of them. However, it was a completely different story when it came to his own parents. His dad had proposed a late brunch at the Holmes family house in a few weeks.

Sherlock had even made sure to have a conversation about it this morning when he called his mum to talk to her. She had asked about Molly and he had told her about the visit with her mom. She had already been gone by this point so Sherlock had handled the duties of getting Ezra dressed and something to eat (his favorite frosted corn flakes and an apple that he cut up for him).

He got a text from Molly a few hours when Ezra was admiring his train set and waiting to leave for a quick visit with the Watson.

**Here at the restaurant. She's running late. Tell Ezra "good morning" for me. **

The message spoke little to how Molly was feeling this morning but he was glad to know she was there and she was thinking of them. He shot her a quick text back before joining Ezra for one quick run through the track after which they donned their suit jacket's and approached the door.

"Moll says hello and that she hopes you're having a nice morning. Also this is from her." He grinned before plopping a quick kiss on his head as to which Ezra laughed.

The two left out the door, narrowly missing the mail carrier as he moved about the hall.

* * *

Molly's energy was depleted by the time she arrived back at the house. The breakfast with her mother was everything she expected to be. She inquired about her life, Molly handed over the gift she had purchased for her three days ago and told her that she hoped that she would find some use for it. In return her mum dished about the latest gossip in both what she knew around Molly and what was going back on in Ireland where her family was from. Then she asked about the rumor that had been going around about a child in her midst.

"It's not a rumor. I have a son."

"With whom?"

Molly chose to dodge that question. "His name is Ezra and I've had him since he was a baby."

"Molly. What is it you're not telling me?"

Here, she sighed. "It's a long story that concerns someone you're not particularly fond of. I'm trying here, mum." Molly muttered. She looked down at her hands knowing that the best she could do right now was tell her the one thing that she could right now. "It's Sherlock and you know that but it's not what you think it is. He's so much better now since coming back. He didn't know about Ezra until he came to see me. Then it changed, all of it. We're different people."

"How so?" Molly looked over at her mom and didn't see a shred of malice, her face was blank. She didn't know what to do but she made another one of those decisions that her mum didn't approve of. Or she wouldn't, here and now. "You'll see. When's the next time you'll come down? Or we can come to you."

"Sherlock Holmes and a boy in my house?" She laughed but nodded anyways.

Molly took the keys from her purse and unlocked the door. She was quickly rushed once she stepped inside by Ezra. He wrapped his arms around her legs, hugging her. "Moll, I got you something."

"Oh?" She smiled down at him as she ruffled his hair. He nodded enthusiastically before letting her go and dashing off. Molly laughed at him before searching for Sherlock. He was sitting in the chair by her bookshelf. She walked over to him and he gave her a lazy grin. He had known when she came in. He was just waiting for her.

"Hi."

"Hello." He rumbled before taking her hand and pulling her to sit down with him. He pressed his mouth against hers softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist to tuck her against his chest at an angle. "Did you have a good time?"

"I suppose. I made the offer for her to meet Ezra and you. You doesn't like you." She drew in a deep breath.

He chuckled. "I didn't expect her to really. I'm a vile human being."

On some level he was serious, but his tone was amused. Then Ezra came back and climbed up with the help of Sherlock. "For you, Moll." He smiled at her passing over a sheet of paper that was folded over.

"Thank you." She said before unfolding it, focusing on it and missing the look of excitement on both of her boys faces. "What?" She stopped, laughing. This wasn't real? No, she didn't believe the words on the page. "Is this..." She stopped again realizing that she was tearing up again.

"Yes." Sherlock told her reaching over to press a kiss to her head as Ezra looked at his Moll, happily. She was so happy. Lock had told him what the paper was when he grabbed the envelope on the ground when they came back from the Watsons.

It made it legally okay for him to call Lock 'Dad' and Moll "Mummy" if he wanted to. He wanted to but he liked the names he called them and they didn't seem to mind. He did call her as such when she pulled him to him to shower him with kisses. "I love you, Moll. You're my mummy."

"Yes," She giggled her eyes shining as she looked at him. "Yes I am. I love you too, Ezra."

* * *

_Yes, those were the official adoption papers or the paper stating that Ezra is theirs in the eye of the law. Thought this was a good time to do it. Hope everyone enjoyed it. _

_Let me know what you think. _

_Happy Mother's Day! _


	4. Chapter 4

A TINY GREEN MONSTER

_The title probably gives this away a bit, but I think it's a fun one too. Hopefully you guys like seeing the character I introduced to Ezra in this one, I know it's something that I'm happy to have thought to write about. This was one is actually a bit longer than the other ones so far – that's a good thing haha __ Let me know what you think, please._

_much love,_

_day _

* * *

Molly had learned so much about her little boy over the years in between Sherlock being dead and the years that Sherlock himself began to observe him and become acquainted with his little quirks that bordered on some of his own. However, it still amused her to see when the two of her boys were on two completely different sides of the spectrum.

It started when another little boy started to come around Baker Street when Molly had been working late and Sherlock wanted to do some experiments. They had come to an agreement a year ago when Sherlock had fully invested his time to be a dad along with his detective business – it all made sense for him, that if he was to do some experiments that he had to either be at Bart's or at Baker Street where it was more or less safe.

Ezra liked to be with his Lock when Molly wasn't available. This wasn't to say he was friendless because he had several friends but he had that certain spark for experimenting that only came from a scientist's kid. Or in this case a kid who had been around an actual scientist and a mad man who had knack for the strange and dangerous objectives.

Sherlock was careful when he was around though, having given him his own set of lab protective gear that was monogrammed with his name on his lab coat – Ezra H. Holmes, along with his own pair of safety goggles and gloves. Sherlock actually had a photograph on his desk of Molly and Ezra donning their protective gear in the lab taken by Greg who thought it was worth sharing while Sherlock was no there.

Today, Ezra was not entirely in the mood to do experiments. He had just got over a stomachache and just wanted to sit on the couch with his bear and peruse the small collection of books that he had stashed over there. Sherlock had come and sat with him for a little while before getting started wanting be sure he was alright before his was attention was split between his projects. He wasn't fretting exactly but it was as close to it that he allowed especially when Molly wanted to come home instead of being a few towns over aiding an investigation that he hadn't been called in to help with.

She had been keeping him updated and he had been doing the same as much as he thought of it.

The doorbell ringing soon brought the detective out of his reverie as he scribbled down a few notations. Mrs. Hudson would get it but he wasn't sure who to be expecting. A client? Perhaps, but it was still fairly late at night and he wasn't entirely sure how he could balance that along with everything else going on. He could try but Ezra more than likely would want to go somewhere quieter. He had a habit of wanting peace when he wasn't in the greatest of mood. He was already too silent for Sherlock's taste but he couldn't say he minded as much anymore.

The sound of footsteps soon caught Sherlock's attention and he swiveled around on his stool to see who was coming in the door. He smiled when he saw the small little head of curls with a jar of something entirely too gruesome in his arms. "Mister Holmes!" He rushed over to Sherlock and gestured to what he was holding.

The jar encased a set of eyes. While he was fascinated by it he did wondered where he had gotten that. "Where did you find that?"

"A friend of mum's. He has a lot of weird stuff like this. He said I could take it. He has more eyes to work with." Archie laughed. "I can't stay long." He sighed, "Mum only said for an hour, she's down with your landlady."

"Well, let's see what we can do in an hour shall we?" Sherlock grinned at him.

Before he guided Archie into the other room where it was less cluttered he looked over at the couch. Ezra was still in the same position that was in the last time he saw him. He called over to him, "I'm just going to be in the next room if you need something, alright? Ezra?" He called his name.

He saw the small nod, he sighed before moving to the other little boy in the room. He hoped Ezra mood cleared soon or he would have to think something to cheer him up. He wasn't spectular at doing the cheer up thing unless it involved specimens, flowers or compliments – none he noted which would help in this case.

Ezra on the other hand wasn't exactly better now that he had spied another child gaining the attention of his favorite detective. It made him feel bad because he wasn't in the best spirits to have a fun evening with Lock. There was this kid who obviously knew how to have fun with Lock, and Lock liked him. It made his stomach hurt a little more.

Now that he was alone, Ezra closed his book and gave his bear a little squeeze before climbing down from the couch and moving over to the table where Sherlock had started working on one of his special projects. His phone was still on it, thankfully so Ezra stood on his toes to reach between the empty beaker and the microscope to grab it.

He pulled the call log up with ease. Moll and Lock had shown him how to contact the other using phones and he had memorized both of their numbers. It wasn't necessary to input in his mother's digits in when he knew his father had already talked to her today briefly. He touched her name and waited for the call to connect before moving back over to the couch and sitting as he waited for her to pick up.

Molly was in the middle of a small break and didn't sound so distracted when she picked up for him. "Ezra?" She had known it was going to be him. Sherlock didn't call unless it was an emergency and last time he called was a few hours ago and he seemed fine.

"Moll, do you know any other little boy who Lock likes to be with?"

Molly didn't say anything for a full second, trying to think of the right way to answer that. She knew there was only one other boy but she didn't know why he needed to know that. Was Archie there at Baker Street?

"Well, he likes to be around you the most. Is something wrong, Ezra?"

"No." He trailed off for a minute.

"Are you sure?" She always like to reassert the idea that if there was that he could tell her. Sherlock didn't necessarily need to hear of anything that he shared with her. Though there were also shared secrets between the boys too.

"Well." He paused, "There's a boy here."

"His name is Archie." Molly thought it was better to just tell him about the older boy. "Sherlock met him during Uncle John and Aunt Mary's wedding. He was helpful to him and sometimes Archie likes to see him though his mother doesn't always agree. However, it keeps him out of trouble and I think that's all the reason a mother would let their child be around death and the like. Anyways, he's not going to hurt him."

"Okay." Molly heard some of the others coming back so she was quiet about the call. She really had to go but she didn't want to end the call if Ezra wasn't alright. She already could tell he was troubled by something but she couldn't fully gauge as to what it was until she was standing in front of him. That wouldn't be for another day.

"You should introduce yourself to him before he leaves. He's nice, I promise." She waited until he told her that he would try to do that for her to get off the phone with a quick 'I love you' between the two of them.

Ezra was putting the phone back with Archie had come back through.

"Oh! Hello, you must be Ezra." Archie gave him a smile.

"Yes…" He told him unsure how he was supposed to do anything else.

"Name's Archie." He extended his arm to Ezra and as Sherlock was coming through he saw him tentatively take it and shake it tightly before looking at him with this expression that Sherlock was confused about. "Nice to meet you. I got to go. Maybe we can hang out later!" Archie called as he rushed out the door.

Sherlock stayed where he was standing for another full minute before approaching Ezra. "Did you talk to Molly?"

Ezra nodded before handing Sherlock back his phone which he just slid into his pocket. "She was worried about you." Another nod. "Do you want to eat something?"

"Yes." He seemed to come out of whatever he was focused on as he lead the way into the kitchen and waited by the fridge.

There was a time when he tried to open the fridge only to get a little frighten by a head. It wasn't like he hadn't seen one before, it had surprised him and he had went into a full on scream before Sherlock managed to calm him down with his voice and a soothing touch that he had learned from watching Molly do it a handful of times.

Sherlock heated up a little of the casserole that Mary had prepared for them the last time they were all over – two days ago and they sat in front of the telly to eat much like when they were at Molly's. Sherlock watched him for most of the sit down. Ezra never said much when they were eating unless he wanted to. However, he did expect him to say something.

Sherlock felt he needed to talk though so he asked him some more questions. "How's your stomach?"

"Better. Stopped hurting little while ago."

Sherlock showed him a few photographs that he had after they finished eating despite his irritation with the way he was acting. He had seemed less curt earlier. Curt was not a word he would have ever used with him but his mood had gotten increasingly worse and he hadn't a single clue as to why. He would ask later seeing as Ezra had called Molly. She would know more than he would.

"This is your grandparents. My parents. They're pretty excited to see you in a few weeks. Your Uncle Mycroft has been trying to make it happen for a little while now."

"Why?" It wasn't that Ezra didn't understand the mechanics of family because he did but he knew that Sherlock didn't exactly like his brother. Not in the way that some other people got along with their siblings. Some of his friends had over uncles before and they seemed to get along fine but Lock had spoken about him in a tone that always told him that he didn't exactly like him.

"Sorry?"

"Why is he trying?"

"He wants you to meet them."

"Do you want me to meet them?"

Sherlock sighed. He had thought about it. It wouldn't do any harm to him exactly, but he knew how his parents were. They would expect more visits to follow and he could only tolerate his parents for so long. Ezra would like them. "Yes." He decided to go with the answer that he knew was both honest and gave little to his displeasure of having to admit that.

"Okay."

They hailed a cab after Sherlock made sure everything was in the order that it was when they arrived and head on back home.

Once Ezra had gotten a bath and was sleeping in bed Sherlock took to making another phone call to Molly. She sounded tired but he could tell that she had expected him to call. He immediately asked the question before she could get a full 'hello' in. "What's wrong with Ezra?"

"Um, you're going to have to be clearer, Sherlock."

"He's been in a mood all day and then it got a little worse during dinner after Archie left."

"Replay what you just said and it'll be rather obvious. You know how he is Sherlock. It isn't hard to figure out." He bit his tongue in order to not say anything harsh but he hated when she did that when she could tell him. She liked to give him a hard time when it came to Ezra. Especially when it was something that involved him.

"Fine." He took a moment. "No, still not getting it. Just explain it to me. Nothing has changed since you left. He was sick, yes but he was feeling better by dinner."

"Sherlock, you forgot about the newest introduction into his life. Archie. He's never met him before. More than likely he's upset because your attention was elsewhere."

"I did try to get him to work with me today but he wasn't well. He didn't say anything when Archie was around."

"He wouldn't. He's different than you that way. You tell exactly how you feel but he doesn't. Sometimes it's what he doesn't tell you that makes the most sense of how he's truly feeling. How was he acting afterwards?"

He could tell that she was trying to weigh all their options before giving her verdict on the situation. "He was very cut and dry when I asked him questions. The only time he seemed to be normal was when I was showing the pictures of my parents and explaining Mycroft's plans for them to meet him."

"In the morning you should talk to him about how important he is to you even when there is Archie who doesn't exactly see you often. I think he's bothered by the fact that another boy made you happy."

"I don't understand this at all."

Molly laughed, "I know. You get jealous too, Sherlock."

"Name one time."

Molly scoffed, rolling her eyes. "There's a list. Ask John."

"I'll talk to Ezra at breakfast. How are you?"

She bit back a yawn as she looked over at the clock on nightstand of the room she had gotten. "Ready to come home. We'll be done in the morning I think. I'll be back by the afternoon at the latest."

"Good. Could use your help."

"You're doing fine, Sherlock."

"I'm missing obvious things."

"It's not obvious to you, dear. You'll fix it…you better." She yawned. "Text me after breakfast. My eyes are closing."

"Goodnight, Molly."

"Goodnight."

They ended the call and Sherlock let out a sigh before looking towards the room where he knew his son was already sleeping.

Morning came earlier than Sherlock had hoped but he was eager to get everything squared away before Molly came home. He knew she would do some double checking just to be sure. Just because she was cautious about Ezra – even more sure than he was. She had gotten to be around him longer.

"Lock…" Ezra said, as he wiped his eyes and climbed up to sit by his dad.

"Sleep well?"

Ezra nodded, smiling at him slightly.

"I want to talk to you about something." Ezra looked over at him. "Let's have breakfast first." Sherlock said as he scooped him up and they headed to the table near the kitchen and Ezra ate cereal while Sherlock drunk his coffee and had a slice of toast. He wasn't too hungry this morning.

When they were done Ezra stayed sitting wanting to talk there.

"I got a call this morning from the boy you met yesterday. He wants to hang out with you."

Sherlock watched as Ezra's eyes crinkled in confusion. "Why?"

"He thinks you need a friend. Plus, you're my son so that might have something to do with it."

This did not help clear things up for Ezra even a little.

"He likes me for some reason. Which is why he was over at Baker Street yesterday. I show him photos for fun because he likes them. He's a good kid and I think you would get along just fine."

Ezra opened his mouth, then closed it as he seemed to be struggling with what he wanted to say. "I'm sorry, Lock."

Sherlock was surprised. He didn't understand why he was apologizing. If anything it should have been him apologizing for not explaining things earlier on when Archie first appeared. "You don't need to apologize, Ezra. It was my fault you were upset. Even when I'm spending an hour with someone else whether that be Archie, I'll always want to be home with you."

"And Moll?"

Sherlock chuckled, reaching over to ruffle the curls that look lackluster at best in the mornings. "Yes, and Moll." Ezra smiled at him.

"What are we going to do today, Lock?"

"Hm." Sherlock thought about it. "Archie wanted to come over today for you….is that okay?"

Ezra with much more understanding nodded. "Okay."

This was where Molly found the three of them. Ezra had brought out his trains to show them to Archie and they were taking turns switching the different tracks. Sherlock was on the couch watching the two of them interact closely.

He looked up at her and they just smiled at each other.


	5. Chapter 5

TINY EXCHANGES OF THE HEART (PART ONE)

* * *

_ hope you all have a lovely Christmas! Will try to get part 2 up tomorrow if I get a chance. :) P.S. Sorry for the tiny feels :P _

_much love,_

_day_

* * *

Sherlock had a list of reasons why Molly could possible be shooting him a look of annoyance on Christmas Eve of all times. Could have been the fact that she thought he had forgotten something important for the next day - not possible, he had slowly crossed everything off the list mentally to the point that he had to burn it in a tiny fire in the 221b that resided in his mind palace.

Or perhaps it had to deal with Ezra? She understood his struggle with him but she never necessarily gotten aggravated with him about it. Sad about a few minimal matters but not ever full blown pissed at him. He thought it was still possible that this is what is making her look at him like that. Over tea. They were having a little night tea as Ezra slept away in his room here in 221.

John's old room was used for that sometimes when they ended up here every couple of weeks when Sherlock was working or Molly was unavailable. It was like his second home in a way but they had both agreed that until they figured out a permanent living situation where they both lived in a place together (a house) it was better if he stayed where he was most comfortable. Molly's flat worked fine but for big events as such that sometimes took more space which he had plenty of Baker Street was perfect.

"What did I do?" He mumbled after a long twenty five minutes of the silence and animosity that he couldn't take anymore.

"Why did you tell Ezra that there was no such thing as..."

"Because it's the truth. I learned that truth fairly on in life. I thought it easier if he wasn't confused later." Molly sighed before getting up to join her boyfriend in his chair. He was more than a little accommodating as he wove his arms around her so that he could finish the last of his beverage before placing it on the small table to his right where a few envelopes sat.

"Sherlock, I wanted him to have this one thing."

It's like he couldn't process it. This was as close to buffering got when Sherlock was in the midst. He stopped, floundered and tried to ask why. "It's ridiculous. No one in their right mind would believe such a tale."

"You believed in pirates." She teased, clearly knowing that to him these were two different things.

"That's different and there is no believed, that is still a possibility. You can sail still to this day. However a man who can travel the world in a night and deliver all the gifts that little girls and boys want depending on how well they were this year is preposterous." Molly shook her head at him.

"It's for little kids, dear. Ezra is still young. Let him be a kid rather than grow up too fast. He doesn't have to be like you."

It seemed this discussion was about to grow into some very difficult to talk about matters so as a rule he flipped the script to suit something that he had wanted to talk to her about.

"Of course not. He has you as his mother, you steer me in the clear more times than I've tried to roll off to darkness so I think he'll be decent. Never you mind, I would like to know whether or not you want to open your gift early or wait until morning or maybe at the dinner?"

The answer was in the quick look she gave him but he let her tell him regardless. "Now." She was quiet and he knew why. Most of the people in this building and street knew why.

Their holidays hadn't been the easiest together. Especially when they were not together before this.

He insulted her the first time.

He wasn't around the second.

Nor the third.

This was the first year in a long time that he was home for Christmas and there wasn't some sort of travesty in the works. Nothing pressing, anyhow.

He had made sure of it. It was in a way the best present he could manage. There was a real gift too.

He reached over and plucked something from behind him. It was a rather large one in a black box.

"You didn't get me an expensive dress because you may have to return it."

"Not this time." He hid a smile remembering her last birthday where they had gone out and she ended up ruining that one with an emergency surgery in the restaurant. It couldn't be returned but it was in his closet in a bag for some reason. Molly would most certainly throw it out.

There was a particular memory there that he didn't want to forget.

Molly looked up at him briefly before opening the lid and she let out a giggle. "Is this one yours?"

He shook his head but lifted the hat with ear flaps out. "Nope." He paused as he put it on her messy hair that was in a low bun. "This was made custom for you. Since you seem to like looking at mine."

"I'm not wearing this in bed." Once again she hinted at something that made him highly uncomfortable. He had to bite down the words 'I'm sorry' before they slipped out again. He had apologized enough for it after giving her the scare twice over.

Thankfully she had been out of the country at that time and so was Ezra.

"I would hope not." He said but ducks down and kisses her soundly. "Your other gift will have to wait until morning. Ezra wants us to give it to you together."

"Would you like yours now?" She takes in a deep breath, this closeness was still so breathtaking to her but she relished it.

"I told you that you didn't have to."

He knew her reasons for that but it still didn't make it any better. He didn't like gifts. He would accept it because it was her and he didn't know what she could possibly think to give him. She always gave him something he could use and he appreciated that.

Molly left him for all of a minute and fifteen seconds and came back with a small velvet drawstring bag. His eyes rose at that as Molly placed it in hands.

He tossed up a few times to try to guess the weigh of it but it was fairly light. He had a few ideas but Molly wanting him to just open it took it from his hands. "Just for once stop thinking and enjoy the small object that I thought you'd enjoy even if you don't end up all gung-ho about it."

He put his hand back out and took it from her and quickly opening it up and dumping it in his other hand. He couldn't say he was as surprised as he felt but it must of shown on his face.

"I know you have your wristwatches but I thought maybe you'd wear this one sometimes too."

He flipped over the pocket watch knowing she had something inscribed on it even if it was just his initials which she knew all of. She called him William once in front of Ezra and he was confused.

"Ezra helped a little." She mumbled as he held it with such care she thought it was something precious to him.

He turned to her so quickly that she had almost second guessed and thought something was wrong but by the small squeeze he gave her as he pulled her closer into his arms it was a good kind of turn. "Thank you." He whispered as he kissed her temple.

_**For Lock, **_

_**To count the moments we share together. **_

_**Ezra **_


	6. Chapter 6

TINY EXCHANGES OF THE HEART (PART TWO)

* * *

_So sorry that this didn't get posted yesterday. My brain decide to develop a migraine the size of Texas last night and so I could b__arely function let alone write this. I'm feeling better today, thankfully. I hope you all had a lovely Christmas. Here is the longer portion of the last addition. Let me know what you think. :)_

_much love,_

_day_

* * *

Molly was used to be woken up on normal days by Ezra or the sounds of Sherlock trying to do something but failing the kitchen. (The man was capable of cooking but not very often was he quiet about it, especially if he didn't know where most of the things he needed were.) To her utter astonishment neither of these things happened the following morning of Christmas Day.

Her eyes slowly opened and she found herself on the receiving end of her son's dark blue eyes peeking up from her while Sherlock was on his other side looking up at the ceiling with a blank look on his face. She could only imagine that he was deep into his mind palace. Thinking of what? Something happy would be pleasing to her.

After last night small gift exchange she hoped for good things today.

"Hey buddy." She whispered to Ezra as she shifted slightly and opened her arms so that he could snuggle up to her. "Have you opened any gifts yet?"

"One." He told her just as quiet.

"I wanted to wait for you." Sherlock soon told her as he came out of his little space of thoughts. "He didn't want to wake you." He continued on as he moved to get up. This was usually a sign that she should too.

She saw Ezra lift his head up minutely and say something that sounded like "now" but she didn't completely hear it. She could hear Sherlock moving around his bed to her side and then seeing him hand something to him.

He moved a little out of her reach so that she could get up into a sitting position. "Merry Christmas, Mol." He smiled at her as he did that thing that she's seen Sherlock do when he isn't sure how to proceed with something; he kind of pushed the tiny box in her hands causing her to giggle.

This was the present Sherlock had been referring to last night. She suspected he had also gone with him to pick it out. It was a tiny box white box with a gold bow tied in a loose knot.

It came undone easily enough and she popped the top off and pulled out the locket that was resting inside. It was a familiar locket to Molly. It had belonged to her mother. Which is why she looked up in confusion.

Sherlock cleared his throat. "There's something inside."

She bit her lip as she carefully opened it and found not only the picture of her dad nestled in one side but an addition picture of her two favorite boys. She had never seen this photo before. She certainly hadn't been the one to take it.

"When did you do this?" She asked. The awe in her tone didn't escape him in the least.

"A couple weeks ago. You had sent it to the jewelers for cleaning and Ezra wanted to know what was inside it. So when I went to retrieve it he asked about putting something else inside."

It was a really sweet gift. Her favorite men in her life would always be close to her. "It's perfect. Thank you, Ezra." She told him as she brushed back some of his curls and he continued smiling.

He nodded silently.

"Well," Sherlock started after a few short moments. "How about we go open a few more presents before everyone starts bugging us?"

Ezra replied with much excitement and immediately started off for the living room where the tree was. The thought of the adventure of finding that tree had Molly trying not to laugh as she toyed with the necklace in her hands.

"It was not that funny."

"John thought it was. He wrote about it in the blog a little."

"He exaggerates." He mumbled as he sat down next to her and took the necklace out of her hands. He made a little motion for her to turn around and she did. Moving her hair out of the way as he placed the necklace around her neck and clasping it in place. "There. Back where it belongs." He quickly pressed a kiss on her neck before leaving the room to go join Ezra.

Molly couldn't hide the smile back even when she was alone for those few moments to try to brush her hair down and grab a dress gown to don before she joined her boys.

She made coffee and brought Ezra juice before finally settle down to see what other gifts had been left under the tree for him. There has been a few under there from Mycroft much to Molly's confusion. For her and Ezra.

She wasn't completely sure to think of him when it came to his nephew. He hadn't come to see him so far but Sherlock had mentioned that it was possible he would drop by later. He had a habit of showing up during the holidays in some capacity.

There was still the matter of spending some time at the Holmes family home. That kept being pushed further back. Molly had a feeling that his parents would end up making a visit if that didn't happen soon and it worried her. They were good people as far as she knew but she still worried about that meeting.

She stopped thinking about it as she grabbed her camera and took a few shots of Sherlock and Ezra as they assembled yet another train set. This one was much bigger than the others. It might have to stay here.

By the time it was night and time for their friends to come over Molly was starting to grow tired. It was a good kind, it had been a quiet and exciting morning with Ezra and Sherlock.

Sherlock had decided to be the one of the two of them to get Ezra dressed. In fact Molly wasn't even sure what the little boy was going to wear. She had brought something with her but it was in the room with her. He might have gotten him a custom suit. The idea that the two of them were to be dressed similarly made her giggle.

In her mind that would make the duo of father and son much more pronounced. She let it go while she herself got ready. She had a new dress which came in a box unmarked by anyone but she knew it wasn't Sherlock's doing. He had been confused when he came home and saw her admiring the scarlet dress. As she remembered correctly he had said, "I know who sent that. It's giving me a headache but you're supposed to wear it on Christmas."

That still confused her. He wouldn't budge on a true answer on who had sent it for Molly but it seemed like now as she had it on now he was in a more telling mood. He had slipped it just as she was about to figure out which of the two pairs of shoes she had brought along she would put on tonight.

"You should have a text from the sender of the dress by now."

He moved over to the nightstand where her phone was charging and handed to her with a smile. "You look beautiful in it."

Her face reddened slightly before she unlocked her mobile and opened the text. There was one from an unknown number.

_It does look good on you. I saw it when I was out and thought you'd like it. Will see you later. Merry Christmas, Molly - Anthea _

"Anthea? Doesn't she work for Mycroft?"

Sherlock nodded. "It was her own decision however. My brother sent his gifts already a part from Ezra's which I assume he will be bringing along with him tonight."

Molly hummed. That was interesting. She had only ever talked to the PA who also seemed to have deeper ties to the government once or twice and she seemed nice enough. It was a nice gesture. Perhaps they could talk more tonight. "Wait, she's involved with Mycroft isn't she?"

Sherlock eyes seemed to brighten even more. "Oh yes, my dear Molly." He chuckled as he placed his hands on her shoulders and gave her a slight squeeze. "He tries to pretend that they aren't but they are which is why I do that obvious not so subtle thing where I toy with him about it. Mummy nor father knows but he was of course willing to tell them about you and Ezra."

"Why doesn't he want them to know? I would think at least your mum knew."

"She has her suspicions of course. Just as she did when I mentioned you once and she had just sort of gave me this look. It's a very telling look and it's hard to not want to dine and dash after it. She is rather subtle about it but as brothers do we have our own little way of doing things and I've helped him a bit and he the same in return."

"Why do you pretend to not like him then?"

Sherlock had told Molly plenty when it came to his relationship with Mycroft but this was one of the things he tried to brush off. Called it an extra gift and the fact that he was in a very good mood. He leaned down closer to her and whispered even though no one else was in this flat except for Mrs. Hudson and Ezra. "Because it's fun."

Molly shook her head at him as the knocks sounded at the door. She pulled back briefly only to give him a quick kiss. "You need to finish getting dressed." She grabbed her black pumps on the way out.

She smiled at Ezra as he joined her at the door to open it. He wasn't in a suit but he did look rather handsome in his jeans and jumper combo.

When she opened the door she was immediately ambushed with hugs from the Watsons. More so Mary than John but he did give her a soft one before bending down to talk to Ezra. "Hey mate. Did you get a lot of gifts from the man in the red suit?"

Ezra looked up at Molly with a little smile on his face. He was unsure how to answer the question because of what his Lock had told him.

Molly ruffled his curls slightly before telling them both, "William told him the truth earlier than I wanted."

"Oh." Mary mumbled as they settled down on the settee.

John's answer was a bit more vocal. "That bloody git. Did you have to explain to him why that wasn't a good idea?"

Molly nodded watching as Ezra aiding his baby cousin into sitting down and play with one of his miniature train sets. He had immediately wanted to be with the Watson's heir. He really loved her.

"I can't say I'm sorry about that entirely." Sherlock stepped into the room wearing one of his custom suits and a new dark red shirt that Molly hadn't ever seen him wear. "A gift from my brother." He added seeing Molly's rather admiration of it. She liked his clothes a lot. He didn't have a moment to think about much more he liked it when she had them on than he. Now was not the time.

"Of course not." John remarked to the former statement. The doctor chose to ignore that look of desire flitting to and from Sherlock to Molly.

"Shut it. Both of you." Mary grumbled before turning to Molly, "You have wine in the kitchen, I presume."

Molly giggled while nodding and taking the other woman's arm as they left them there to finish whatever stupid conversation they were going to have. Mary knew that Molly and Sherlock had to have already discussed the Santa situation so why bother with another episode of it.

Lestrade, Donovan, Mike and Anderson with his wife had come soon enough and the only thing left was to eat. Earlier in the week Mrs. Hudson had insisted on cooking dinner for the lot of them so here they were. Molly was truly grateful for the woman. It had been years since she had a big feast like this.

They all ended up at the large table that was supposed to be used for Sherlock's experimenting. All chemicals had been stowed away safely and all equipment had been put in the flat upstairs. Sherlock had been present during the whole affair but it didn't mean he liked the fact that this was looking less like his workstation and more like a dining area for all the people he tried to avoid if he could manage it.

That wasn't true though. He cared for them all mostly he just didn't like the way it looked so domestic. Not even when he was just with Molly and Ezra had it looked this grandeur. It had been simple this was too much and it also felt like an invasion of his carefully catalogued haphazard space.

Molly's hand covering his under the table gave him minimal reassurance but he gave her a slight squeeze back just so she knew that he got it.

They had eaten and were about to start on some desserts when there was a knock at the door. Lestrade offered to get it as everyone else was less able to get up from their positions.

Molly started to help Mrs. Hudson clear the table while everyone talked amicable. It was only as she came back through a second time did she see Mycroft and Anthea standing near Sherlock on the edge of the room. Sherlock's arm was around Ezra as he talked to him quietly. She could tell that Ezra was hanging on to every word that was said.

The hand that she felt on her shoulder had her jolting unexpectedly. She turned to see Mary, shrugging and shoulders and taking the pair of glasses and bowls out of her hands. "Go, he will have it easier if you're there."

Molly nodded in thanks not only because Mary was right but because she wanted to be there when Mycroft formally introduced himself to his nephew.

Anthea saw her coming and quietly suggested that they move into the living room. Molly smiled at her as she followed them. Ezra, Sherlock and Molly sat together on the couch while Mycroft and Anthea stood.

Anthea was a breath of ease and beauty as she sipped at the glass of wine that someone had given her and looked at her boss and friend who was beginning to explain his relation to Sherlock to Ezra.

"That would make me your uncle for all intents and purposes. I hold a position in the government and was unavailable to meet you until now, my boy."

Molly saw the deep sigh that rolled off of Sherlock but said nothing. He soon focused on Ezra and the way his dark eyes flitted between his dad and Mycroft and then to his mum and Anthea who hadn't introduced herself yet.

Ezra moved off the couch and walked slowly over to his uncle. Looking up at him as he had to do most people. "Hullo, Croft."

Sherlock chuckled at the look of bafflement that crossed his brother's face as Ezra gave his new uncle a name that he could call him just as he had Sherlock when he first met him.

Mycroft looked over at his brother and there was a small twitch of his lip before he crouch down a little and placed his hand out for Ezra to shake. "Hello Ezra."

There was a small sort of ambiance that stayed in the room as Mycroft handed him a small box wrapped for him; the gift that was for the small boy. "I heard you liked locomotives, trains and the like."

Ezra was rather happy to unwrap the box once he heard the mention of trains. Mycroft has outdone himself too. A miniature steel version of the Hogwarts express sat in the palm of his hands. "Thank you." He said before running back over to his parents.

"It's on the list Doctor Hooper, isn't it?" Mycroft asked when he saw the look of recognition cross the young woman's face as she saw the gift.

"What list?" Sherlock asked.

"There is a list of books that he should eventually read. The Harry Potter series is a good one. That's where this is from." She informed him while pointing at the train Ezra was thoroughly admiring quietly.

"Ah. I suppose that this wasn't the only reason you came brother?"

"Of course not. As much as I'm happy to talk to him. Next week our parents will come down for a family portrait with all of us."

"All?" Molly asked wanting to be sure he was being clear. Did this mean her too? Sherlock and Molly were not a married couple.

"Yes, you too."

"Anthea?" She turned her head to look at the brunette who just smiled amused while Mycroft stood there blinking unsure how to approach the subject. He was shocked that she was aware of their involvement but Anthea was not. Molly was sharp, she could see into the darkest of hearts. It would be naive of her to miss this.

"Me too."

Mycroft turned sharply, his shock only intensifying. "When your mother called, she was rather obvious about who she was inviting. I believe her words were '_you're not his PA, you're practically his wife. Mycroft is a bit slower these days._' "

This made Sherlock laugh. While Mycroft just looked to the heavens and said with a great deal of irritation, "Mummy..."

"We will see you there." Molly told her as she got up for a moment and walked over to the woman. "Thank you for the dress. I do like it."

Anthea only nodded. Her phone beeping in her caught causing nearly everyone in the flat to stop. The others had started to filter in, figuring out that all had been done and said in this little family reunion.

"Who is it?"

"An old friend. She needs our help."

She passed her phone to Mycroft who just sighed. "We don't get holidays do we, brother?"

Sherlock kissed Molly on the forehead before grabbing the phone from Mycroft. "I suppose not. This can't wait. I'm sorry."

The latter was for Molly but she just smiled at his back as he stared at the message.

He must know by now that she knew that it wouldn't be Christmas without some sort of national emergency. In this case it at least held off until they had their dinner.

**Holmes' are needed at Buckingham Palace at once. Eagle is compromised. - QM**


	7. Chapter 7

THE LITTLE BUNNY

_I actually wrote a large part of this last Easter as part of a little doodle I drew of Ezra in a bunny suit (which can be found on my Tumblr easily by accessing the Ezra Hooper tag: sincerelydayyy dot tumblr dot com slash ezra + hooper). This year I expanded on it and I thought I'd share it with you. _

_Happy Easter m'dears._

_Also this would be considering after Ezra meets his grandparents which will be in the next addition. This was an opportune time to share this as it is the day of. It'll all make sense later._

_much love,_

_day_

* * *

"Why doesn't Lock celebrate the day with the bunny and eggs?"

Molly smiles at Ezra as he hops around in his little suit after coming home from The Watsons. She had to take an early shift but was there to spend the rest of "Bunny Day" with her son while Sherlock was elsewhere for a small case on his own. He promised to be back the next day.

"He doesn't celebrate a lot of things, Ezra. You know how he can be about some things. He'll probably like to see you enjoying the day," she tells him after snapping the picture to email to Sherlock a little later after they've had something to eat. He settled down with one of the more traditional looking eggs for this. Molly liked to think it was because he knew how strange Sherlock was about the new things.

"We should save some eggs for him, right?" He continues on getting to his feet too and taking the woven basket full of the multicolored ones he found with the other kids at the hunt.

"A few. He does like eggs." Molly can't keep the smile off her face as she watches Ezra hop into his seat at the table and begin his thorough selection of eggs for his favorite detective. He's highly focused. One would think this was an important project for school. It's truly endearing.

When Sherlock returns later that afternoon, he finds his son in the bunny suit and almost has to fight the emotions he's feeling. One part disturbed that his son is in a bunny costume and two that he likes it because its cute in that childlike way.

His mother had probably tried to get him to do things like this. Hunts and dyeing the eggs but it never caught his attention. He thought it was moronic but there was a change between then and here. There were things he adjusted to as a parental figure in his own right.

"Was it fun?" He asked squatting down to sit with Ezra and mussing up the curls that wouldn't stay inside under the hood.

He nodded, smiling at his Lock. "I left you some eggs." He started to get up, struggling a bit. He had been sitting down for a long time be realized.

"I'll get it."

Molly was waiting for him at the table. Peeling back a few layers of shell so that she could munch on her own egg. It was her last one.

"Coming to get yours?" She beamed at him while dusting off her hands as he leaned down, "Something like that," and kissed her softly.

She giggled once he had moved away and looked down at the eggs that Ezra had picked for him. All of them shared one common trait, they were all dark with lighter patterns and specs brightening up a bit.

He looked at Molly, winking a bit before gathering his designated three that were in a tiny bowl and went back to sit with his little bunny friend.

He cracked one, eating it on the way. Passed another to Ezra who merely looked at him before cracking that one and then eating the last himself. "Thank you. They were great choices."

Later, Sherlock sent the photo Molly had sent him to most of his friends. It was close to the proud parent moment that were going to get for awhile.

Mycroft was the first to reply with a bonus message from Anthea.

_Mummy will want photos all the time. Tsk, are you really prepared to that? - MH_

_(He likes it. He's just your older brother as you know. Hehe - A)_

He rolled his eyes. Once again he was starting to really be grateful for Anthea's presence. She was more at ease than Mycroft. He could see how that could work.

He went through the rest of the messages before turning to Molly who was waiting on him.

He turned his phone off and gathered her in his arms.

"What would you like to know?"

"Everything. It's not often that you take a case on your own anymore." This is where they found themselves most nights after cases. When Ezra was sleeping and despite the popular blog of his best mate, Molly enjoyed hearing his version. She picked at it sometimes knowing his own exaggerations but she seemed genuinely intrigued by his tales. In a way it was a form of a bed time story but not something he could readily share with his son.

He had tried that once and it had been difficult to pick what scenarios he could share and which ones he couldn't. Here, he could tell all and that was one of the things he cherished. Even when Molly eyes started to close out of exhaustion. He loved sharing it with her because it made her eyes glow and that was something that made him happy.


	8. Chapter 8

**A TINY HEART**

_A look inside Ezra meeting his grandparents but not too much. There will be more next time._

_A large part of this chapter was inspired by a request that **myunproductiveparadise** on tumblr asked about. She was nice enough to let me use it for our favorite little family. Hopefully this tiny thing is okay? I'm sure I'll hint back to it every so often._

_Also sorry for the wait, I've been sick for the better part of a week so I didn't have time to write this when I wanted to but thankfully I'm just about over it and now we have this._

_Let me know what you think loves._

_much love,_

_day_

* * *

Molly smiled at the sound of laughter coming from down the hall. Having had a lovely evening with the Holmes, she felt happy even more so now hearing the sound of splashing water and her son having a grand time. She knew that he wasn't alone however.

As a rule in their house, Ezra wasn't to be left alone for too long when he was having a bath. Other parents might think that's okay but she still worried for him and Sherlock shared her concern even if that could have been one of the less lethal places for him to be unless the water was too high.

This was a different place however. The country home where she expected her boyfriend to spend a decent amount of his time as a child. It was a good place, not to mention beautiful. Upon first entering with Ezra between the two of them Molly had been so struck by the decor and atmosphere that reminded her so much of her own childhood that she had forgotten her manners and continued to gawk.

It was until Ezra's tiny hand tightened around hers out of discomfort more than anything that she had apologized and properly greeted them. Sherlock had tried not to laugh but when his mum chided him about laughing at his girlfriend's embarrassment he frowned and apologized for his mother's benefit.

He knew that Molly didn't think he was being mean to her. He actually found it adorable how she admired things even though he didn't exactly like coming here.

He shot her a smile before they entered the house.

The whole ordeal of formally meeting the parents as Sherlock's girlfriend and one half of Ezra's parents ended up being simple and calm. His parents were sweet and they completely understood the situation which had made her wonder if Sherlock had wanted to wait simply because he had been more nervous about it than Ezra.

As far as the whole Ezra situation Sherlock had always been more careful than anyone who was involved with him. Molly understood that more than anyone, she had been quite protective of him before Sherlock had returned and found out about him. A child was supposed to be valued and taken care of and the worry never left when having one in your life.

The experience had its own rewards too. Like now, as Molly slipped through the open door where all the happy sounds were coming from.

Her smile broadened as she saw Sherlock soaked through his dress shirt on his knees as he dodged slowly water squirting at him from a toy that Ezra kept dunking into the water. As she grew closer she found that it wasn't a duck or even a train (one of his absolute favorite things in the world), but a heart - not one of those cartoon like hearts either, a real flesh looking one similar to one of the ones she had held in her hand at the morgue as she autopsied a body.

This one made out of rubber though, sprayed water out of it's arteries, the most coming from the aorta. She made a face at his back wondering where he had found such a thing and why? A part of knew why but it was also strange for her to think of her little boy holding a heart of any kind in his hand. It was like looking at Sherlock but younger looking happy.

Her only sane thought before approaching him was, "as long as there was no blood I have no reason to worry, yet".

"A heart?" She whispered as she squatted next to him. She almost slipped on the floor. There was too much water there.

"I'm not normal as you know, Molly."

She sniffed, turning to Ezra who had stopped splashing for a moment to see how his Mol was taking all of this. He had been able to tell how she felt even without her telling him. She decided to ease his little head, "Having fun?" She beamed reaching over to move some of his hair out of face.

He nodded before handing the heart to Molly who gave it a small squeeze causing some of it spray her in the face.

"Okay..." She spurted, as she wiped her face with her jumper's sleeve and both boys laughed at it.

She only half pouted before smiling at them.

"Try not to make such a mess next time, boys." She giggled.

She stayed with them up until the point when they put Ezra up in a room that had to have been Sherlock's a while ago. The boys would be stationed there for tonight while Mrs. Holmes had set up the other room for Molly. She didn't spend her night there however, instead staying up with Mr. Holmes to talk about their little adventures while Sherlock took over bedtime duties as she knew he liked to do.

"He's a beautiful boy. Mycroft told us briefly what happened but we are thrilled to have him in our home now."

Molly smiled quietly over the tea she was drinking. "Thank you." She sincerely felt gratitude for how easily they were taking all of this.

Not all the Holmes family was as dramatic as the two brothers. She found comfort in that.


	9. Chapter 9

**ONE SMALL SKIP**

_When in doubt, I feel like I head back to happy Sherlolly family stuff. Ezra specifically because the kid is precious and just I love him. Anyways I hope you guys like it. _

_much love,_

_day _

* * *

Molly woke up immediately feeling the loss of warmth. Sherlock had to have been up for a couple hours. She wasn't used to him not staying in bed even if he was up unless he ran off for a case. He would sometimes go into Ezra's room and wait for him to get up but most of the time he stayed with her. She didn't know why, or why she expected it to be any different but they were at his parents place.

It was a lovely little cottage away from everything. She wouldn't mind staying more than the few days that they were. It was a nice little getaway. Plus Ezra seemed to like it. He liked his grandparents too. Even though he didn't say much. He let them do much of the talking and only spoke when he felt comfortable enough to. The same way he was with anyone who he didn't know well enough yet.

He had smiled quite a bit. Letting his grandad regal him with funny stories about how Sherlock at tried to get them all into being pirates with them. Molly had to admit it had been a rather adorable memory even though Sherlock sat pouting next to her for the longest time. She knew that he didn't mind it really, he just hated being seen as anything less that the enigma that others knew him to be. Molly knew different and so did his parents who only loved him more when he was being childish about lots of things.

Molly didn't worry too much as she rolled over and moved into a standing position. Stretching carefully before reaching for her dressing gown that Sherlock had left out for her this morning. It was considerate things like that that made her love him all the more. Even those who had said bad things about him in the past had little chance of muddling the new image that he had put into her mind.

After slipping on her nightgown she made it across the call to the bathroom to wash her face and make sure her hair wasn't in as much of a disarray as she felt it was. It was sticking up at all ends. With a little water and her hands she managed to comb it down. She'd shower later after going to check on her boys.

Molly padded down the small hallway where the sitting room and kitchen were located. The only one she saw was Mr. Holmes – he told her to call him William (a name shared by Sherlock). There had been a bit of confusion when Sherlock was younger about that. Mrs. Holmes would end up calling her husband Will up until the time when Sherlock was of age and told them that he preferred the name Sherlock. It had been an easy fix after that.

"Morning, uh-William." It felt odd calling him that but she wasn't one to disrespect an elder. Especially one so closely knitted to the man she was sharing space with.

"Ah, Molly. Did you sleep well?" He beckoned for her to have a seat in the chair next to his. Molly thought that that probably belonged to Mrs. Holmes but wouldn't decline the invitation despite her eyes looking around for her. "She's gone out to get groceries for dinner later. She forgot something during our trip last week." He chuckled.

Molly smiled. "I did. Your home is very comforting so it wasn't hard to sleep. Thanks for having us this weekend."

The older man waved it off with the flick of his wrist. "No problem, thanks for finally introducing us to our grandson. I know it's a touchy topic but we are glad that you found him and let Sherlock know him in a way that we feared would never happen."

"Never?"

William smiled kindly. "Perhaps not until we were close to death and in need of aid. He's a bit slow about normal interactions." Molly giggled, he was and she knew it. It was only when Sherlock was faced with a choice that he made any hard decision. That's what made him human she couldn't say that that was something that she wasn't used to but she had worried for quite a while about him. Not just in reference to their relationship but to what could be with Ezra.

"He's gotten better."

He nodded at her before getting an idea, his eyes perked up a bit more when it happened. It was something that she had seen in Sherlock too. For someone who was supposed to be different than the rest of his family William had shared a lot of things with Sherlock, things that Sherlock would probably wave off as nothing.

"C'mon. They're outside." He slowly got to his feet before meeting Molly at the sliding door that was on the opposite side of the room. He opened it just a smidge in order for the morning breeze to stay outside but also give them a nice view of what was unfolding outside.

The silhouettes of two curly haired boys, one tall, one much smaller could be seen. They seemed to be throwing something repeated. The taller one threw with grace and skill while the other merely tossed it not getting the game quite clearly. That's when the taller one crouched down after picking up another piece – a stone and handed it to him. He circled his arms around him, holding the other to guide him in the instruction of how to make it skip.

Molly smiled.

"I used to do that with him when he was a boy. He'd do it for hours." William patted Molly affectionately on the shoulder before saying something about leaving her to make some tea. She watched them for some time smiling. It was rather sweet watching the two of them skipping stones. She ended up drinking one and half cups of tea before Sherlock turned around and saw her standing just inside the door.

He turned Ezra around and he was beaming, excited to see his mum. He took off into a run with Sherlock trailing behind him as he rattled about throwing rocks with Lock.

William met his wife at the door as she came in a few minutes later, sharing a look with her as she watched their son look as if he was physically bursting with love for these two people who he cared about more than anyone else. They had known the reason it had taken him so long to bring them here. Sherlock was a protector even if it hurts other people. He wants to wrap him his world up and keep it safe from harm. The thing that he was still learning, something he hadn't realized yet was that they would protect them too and love them more for giving him the love that they saw splayed out for few to see.

* * *

**I hadn't realized that I liked Sherlock's dad giving Sherlock his name until I was writing this. It's perfect really. Imagine Sherlock being a preteen and adamantly refuting the name because he wanted to be his own person. I'm sorry for that. I just...feels.**


End file.
